The present invention concerns a device for providing rotational drive to mandrel-carrying arbors of tire dismounting machines.
Devices for rotating the mandrels which lock to the rims of automobile wheels on tire dismounting machines are known, powered predominantly by electric motors. However, such known devices present some disadvantages which include the requirement for couplings of reducing gears to be placed between the motor, which presents a rather high number of revolutions, and the mandrel itself, which, for operational reasons, must revolve at a very low velocity. A further disadvantage is the fact that the motor driving such mandrels is electrical and thus subject, in environments characterized by high atmospheric humidity or direct exposure to corrosive agents, to dangerous oxidation of internal and external contacts and to other damages which notably reduce their life expectancy. Moreover, not the least disadvantageous aspect of such known devices is the high cost which derives from the use of numerous reduction gears, and of the electric motors themselves.